Wake Up Call
by Blue-Haired Siren
Summary: Bella decides to wake her girlfriend with a little pleasure. Of course, she can't just leave her wet and horny after waking her up, now can she? Rated M for a hot lemon. Bella/Alice. All human.


**Summary: **Bella decides to wake her girlfriend with a little pleasure. Of course, she can't just leave her wet and horny after waking her up, now can she? Rated M for a hot lemon. Bella/Alice. All human.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know this for sure, but I think SM might just approve of what I make her characters do at night. ;)

**Chapter Contains: **Sex. Mature content. Yuri. Lemon. Alice/Bella. All human. Alternate universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up Call<br>**

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature asleep next to me. Her spiky black hair was a mess and all over her head. The plump, rose red lips quivered, and I fought the urge to press my mouth to hers. Her almost lavender colored eyelids didn't move. She was naked, the sheets wrapped 2 inches below where her perfectly round breasts ended.

I wanted to wake her up properly. _After all, treat the ones you love right. _I kissed her cheek. She smiled. I began to move lower, skipping her lips and moving to her collarbone. I placed a kiss there, where her shoulder and neck connected.

My teeth sunk into the soft flesh. She yelped in surprise, and my tongue smoothed over the mark to soothe it.

Her breathing was starting to get a little erratic. I licked the shell of her ear and nipped at her earlobe. She shivered a little and shifted, pressing her legs together. I smiled.

My lips drifted to the hollow of her throat. I sucked hard at the skin there, and she moaned. I kissed my way down her body, reaching her pink nipples.

My fingers tweaked it a little as I played with it, tugging and pulling at the hardened flesh. Her groan was one of impatience. I chuckled to myself. _My little vixen had never been a patient creature._

I sucked one of them into my mouth, biting it gently and flicking it with my tongue until it was rock hard. Her breathing got harder. I smiled. It made me proud to know only I had this effect on her. I tossed the useless sheet off, revealing her magnificent body.

My mouth traveled lower, kissing down her stomach. I nuzzled her belly button with my nose, making her giggle.

I used a finger to trace softly down her glistening pussy lips. She whimpered. I pressed a little harder as I smoothed my hand over them. My mouth salivated to taste her wonderfully delicious juices. I used a hand to play with the black curls above her wet sex.

She growled. My mouth closed on her nipple for a moment before releasing it again. I looked into Alice's clear, bright green eyes. I stroked her hole, relishing in the very audible moan that flew from her rose lips.

She attacked. Our lips fused together. I groaned at the taste. _Cherries and chocolate._ Her tongue stroked my own, tasting me as much as I was her.

I could feel the wetness pooling between my own legs. Without a moments hesitation, I stuck a finger into her dripping heat. She whimpered and moaned. I wiggled my wet digit before plunging further inside her.

The squeal she released was loud and only excited me more. I moved it back and forth, in and out of her. Her moans go louder. I licked up her wet pussy lips before using my tongue to lick her angry red clit. My other hand pinches the hard nub, alternating between rubbing it and flicking it with my tongue.

She whimpers, and then she's trembling, gasping, and I grit my teeth. I have to drive her overboard. I feel like I have to give her the most powerful orgasm ever.

I go faster and faster, rubbing furiously as I plunge my finger back and forth into her. I pinch her clit, and she finally falls off the edge. She screams wordlessly, her lithe body jerking and shaking as she spews a fountain of hot sticky cum. I lap it up, licking mercilessly, prolonging her orgasm as she continues to squirt her juices everywhere.

I stop for a moment, and notice her relaxing. _Well, that simply won't do. _Without warning, I begin rubbing her again. Her moan turns me on more.

Her voice is squeaking as she tries to speak. "I'm too sensitive, Bella." But I keep rubbing. I lick her wet pussy again, tonguing it and flicking her hard sensitive clit.

Within minutes she's cumming for me, gushing clear liquid as she shrieks and shakes against me.

I grin up at her. She stares at me breathlessly. I kiss her long and good, making sure she can taste herself. I pull back to breathe and stare into her eyes.

"Good morning, my love."


End file.
